A Love Song in an Oak
by OTP-Crusie-Liner
Summary: Marshall Lee has prepared a song for Fionna, telling her how he loves her. Will he sing it, or wimp out? Will Fionna love him back, or think of him as just another guy friend? Fiolee! Disclaimer: I do not own either Marshall Lee or Fionna. The song sang by Marshall Lee is mine, though.


A/N Ok, so here is my latest Fiolee fic. There is going to be fluff, which is basically all I write so why am I even mentioning it?  
Any-who, Marshall Lee wrote a song for Fionna. Small one-shot. Please R&R! Enjoy!

Marshall Lee sat in an oak tree. This was the biggest oak tree in all of Aaa. It had stood there for more than three thousand years, and it even lasted through the Great Mushroom War.

Marshall just lay there, on an extending tree branch, strumming his bass guitar. He was humming to himself, humming the tune that he would finally let Fionna hear.

He had been wanting to sing this to her ever since he first saw her. She was amazing, and she deserved a song. She was just so beautiful and-

"Marshall Lee, you up there?" came a voice from below.

Marshall instantly stopped humming and looked down to see the person who was calling. It was Fionna. She had on skinny blue jeans, a yellow striped hoodie, and of course, her cute little bunny hat. All together, it was enough to make Marshall weak in the knees.

He had asked her to come to the old oak tree so that she could hear his new song. Admittedly, it wasn't knew, as he had prepared it to perfection a few months ago. All that was stopping him from singing it to her was his fear. He really loved Fionna, but he was unsure of what her feelings were towards him

"Marshall?" Fionna called again.

Snapping out of his state of contemplation, Marshall realized he hadn't answered Fionna's call. "Um, yea. I'm up here Fi!" He noticed that she had her Camo hiking boots. "Hey, do you want me to bring you up here?"

"Nah, man, it's cool. I'll climb this beast!" Fionna began to grapple the tree's branches, slowly climbing the length of the tree. Marshall had always had respect for Fionna. She didn't need anybody to take care of her. She never needed someone there to help her up. She just got up, strong and independent. That's what Marshall admired about her.

She had reached the level of where Marshall was sitting. She hopped from the trunk, swinging upwards to catch a branch, and gracefully landed on the branch Marshall was waiting on.

"So," Fionna puffed. The climb had been rejuvenating, but also tiring for the young adventuress. "What's this I hear about a new song?"

This was the moment Marshall was dreading.

"Um yeah, I wrote a new song, no big deal. It's no big whoop." Marshall began to blush as Fionna looked at him with interest.

"Well let's hear it!" Fionna sure was excited.

"Alrighty then." Marshall began to strum his guitar. He floated off of the branch, and turned his back to Fionna, not allowing her to see his face, which was now flushed with embarrassment. "But I just want you to know something, before I start."

He turned slowly, hesitating on what he was about to do. "This one was written for you, Fionna."

Fionna looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Marshall had made a song for her? Wow. That's pretty cool, what a bro.*

He began to play the instrument in a melodious way, the soft rises and crescendos, wafting the sound through the air, surrounding them in a circle of melodies.

Marshall began to sing:

"I have been keeping a secret.

And my heart begins to beat.

Rapidly, it jumps, up and down,

and from my head to my feet.

I feel like running from this feeling,

but no, that's not enough.

It's time I say what I feel,

no more of this bluff.

I'm in love with you.

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

I'm in love with you, girl.

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I love the way you run

when you're in the sun,

I love the way you walk

when you don't want to talk,

I love the way you yell

and how you tell

how you feel.

I love the way you say my name,

I cherish the day that I became,

totally, undeniably, completely, and fully,

In love with you, oh oh, oh oh oh oh,

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

I'm in love with you."

Marshall fingered the last note for a lasting effect, letting the final lyrics sink in. He looked over to Fionna, and was shocked by the expression on her face.

She had been tearing up, and she had finally let the lyrics sink in, and let the tears run down her soft supple cheeks.

"Oh my glob Fionna, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Marshall Lee floated in a panic state towards the girl. "It was just, I just wanted you to know how I felt and-"

Marshall didn't get to finish his words.

Fionna wiped the tears from her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him passionately.

The vampire's eyes opened wide out of shock, but then began to slow as he began to kiss back. Her lips tasted so sweet. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer to him, for the entire stimulation. They just sat there, kissing each other, just two people in love.

Fionna began to run her small fingers into his black hair, pulling him even closer this time.

Marshall felt like his life was complete. Fionna really and truly loved him. In the last embrace, they just sat their motionless. Fionna opened her eyes to look at her knew love. Marshall sensed this, and in turn opened his eyes. As the kiss finally broke, they just sat there, looking at each other's eyes. Both pairs were sparkling with radiance.

"It's about time." Fionna whispered. Marshall Lee laughed, allowing himself to be pulled in by another kiss. this one with less force, but more emotion. Just a simple kiss. In just a simple tree. And the tree would stand there for as long as there love would.

* * *

A/N D'aww! Did you like that? There are plenty of others on my page, and I am always open to PMs. Please review it. Dusty, OUT! :D


End file.
